Cracked Walls
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami is having a hard time coping his father's death. His mom tried everything to prevent Yami from falling deeper into his depression. After several days locked in his bedroom, he sees that his walls are speaking to him through small whispers and small talk. What they tell him of future events that turn out to be true, Yami's life is turned upside down as time is running out.
1. The Text of a BreakUp

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Yami asked him when he approached his dad in his work study.  
"Sure son, what is it?"  
"Well, there is someone at school where...where" Yami then regretted his decision by now.  
"What happened Yami?"  
"Well, she...she"  
"Oh I think I got the hint Yami. You like this girl, right son?"  
"Yes dad I do and her name is Alice. She's the popular girl at school and I have some feelings for her".  
"Really now Yami? It would be very interesting to see you in a romantic relationship for the first time, son."  
"Yes dad. What do I do dad?"  
"Well, now that you realized your feelings for this girl, the thing to do now is to simply tell her what you feel. She is not going to guess what's in your mind Yami".  
"Well there is one other thing".  
"Is it bad?"  
"For me it is bad, she has a boyfriend, Mark. But he treats her like dirt. I want them to break up, but I don't know".  
"Let them decide on that part okay, son? You can't do that because it will not bring you hope to be with you Yami. Let them be and see what happens. When you see an opportunity, approach it okay?"  
"Yes dad, I will. But how will I know an opportunity is given?"  
"You will see it when it happens, okay?".  
Yami then just nodded in response, then the door of the room opened, revealing his young mom, Cathy.  
"Hey mom".  
"Hey Yami and Michael, What were you two talking about?"  
"About your son's crush on the school's popular girl".  
"Is that true Yami? You like someone?"  
"Yes mom, I really do. But she has a boyfriend but treats her bad. I could do better".  
"I know son. But since they are together, you can't be in between romantically. You could start being her friend first and then see what happens from there".  
"Okay I will do that but I don't know how she would react to me being her friend though".  
"You'll do fine Yami. You're a great guy. Any girl will be lucky to have you as a boyfriend".  
Yami smiled, then his phone vibrated signaling that he got a text message from his best friend, Alexander.  
'Hey Yami, guess what? Alice and Mark broke off'.  
He smiled wide and both his parents asked him what the message said.

'Thanks man, it means a lot to me'.  
"Alice and Mark broke off".  
"That's really great Yami. See, there was bound to be an opportunity to arise, and now you have it" his mom said.  
"I am really happy right now mom".

Yami happily got out of the room with a grin on his face, happy that now he has the chance to be together with the girl of his dreams.  
But what Yami didn't know is that there was going to be a death associated from the breakup of Alice and Mark. The death of his father and it will mark him for the rest of his life.


	2. News of Mark At School

-The Next Day-

Yami was seen walking through the hallways of Domino High when his male best friends, James and Alexander, approached Yami with big grins planted on their faces.

"Hey James and Alexander. Why are you both smiling?"

"Well, guess what?" Alex questioned Yami.

"What happened you guys? Is it something good?"

"Well, Mark is going to a father" Alexander replied.

"He's WHAT?!" Yami asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah dude, I couldn't believe it either when I heard it. Apparently Mark didn't like the idea of being a dad because he has a big dislike of kids and babies. He said it's his worst nightmare" Alex responded.

"But they're cute" Yami admitted laughing.

"I know they are but it's Mark we are talking about. Alice didn't like one bit that Mark will be having a baby that is not hers so she broke off with him. He is really pissed off" James said.

"Well, that is a good thing, right?" Yami asked.

"For you, it's very good news Yami. But for us, it's good gossip" Alex commented.

"Like always" Yami replied.

"I know Yami. But now you have a chance to hit with Alice now. Better hurry up before she gets taken away by another dude. Everybody knows that she has guys around her all them time" Alex said, causing Yami to nervously laugh.

"Are you nervous Yami?" Alex asked.

"A little bit, why?"

"Well, you shouldn't be Yami. I must admit, you are not bad looking. And that is coming from a guy" James said.

"Really?" Yami asked, surprised to hear him say that.

"Yes Yami, I do".

"Well where is Alice anyways?"

"In the girls' restroom" Alex quickly answered as he sees his crush, Nicki, coming close to him.

"It seems that I am not the only one with a crush" Yami jokingly said, causing Alex to blush tomato red.

Nicki glanced to Alex's way and blinked, causing both Yami and James to make a lot of commotion.

"Did you see that James?"

"Yes Yami, I did. Nicki likes Alex. Nicki likes Alex" James proudly shouts through the hallway, earning them a few stares from the other students.

"I know. Who knew you would get one of the popular girls, Alex" Yami says.

"I didn't knew she would do that. Now I am on cloud nine" Alex responds to Yami's comment.

From the other side of the hallway, stood Alice with a small walkie talkie.

'You fools. You are a making a big, foolish mistake'.


End file.
